This application claims the priority of German patent document 198 52 592.3, filed Nov. 14, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a ventilation system for the interior of a vehicle.
In the case of a known ventilation system disclosed in German Patent Document DE 43 38 099 C2, a first air outlet is connected with a center nozzle installed in the dashboard. The center nozzle is arranged in the vertical area of the dashboard for a direct flow against the front passengers. A second air outlet is connected with an air outlet surface which is perforated over a large surface and is arranged in the horizontal area of the dashboard. A swivel flap, which is assigned to the two air outlets, is perforated and is constructed such that, in one swivelling end position, it completely closes one air outlet and completely opens up the other air outlet. When the first air outlet is closed (i.e., the second air outlet is open), the air flows via the second air outlet and flows out of the top side of the dashboard as diffuse air, which flows along the windshield and causes no draft phenomena for the front passengers. Because of the perforation of the swivel flap, simultaneously a little air flows to the center nozzle and exits there as diffuse air which is used for promoting the ventilation which causes no draft for the front passengers. When the second air outlet is closed (i.e., the first air outlet is open), a close, direct ventilation of the front passengers takes place by way of the center nozzle because, as the result of the high air resistance of the perforation of the swivel flap, hardly any air flows via the second air outlet.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve, by means of a single swivel flap for several air outlets, in addition to the air diversion to the individual air outlets, a simultaneously distribution of air.
This object is achieved by the ventilation system according to the present invention. The ventilation system according to the present invention has the advantage that, as the result of the arrangement of the air outlets and the construction of the swivel flap, the air flowing in via the air inlet is divided into three air currents which flow out simultaneously via the three air outlets and, if desired, can be caused to be of the same volume by the corresponding arrangement of the swivel flap. By means of the swivel flap, the air current is slowed down, distributed and deflected by 90.degree. respectively, and thus an air flow separation is achieved within an extreme small-volume space. As a result, the ventilation system as a whole can be constructed in a compact manner, which meets the constant demand for smaller space requirements.
The invention will be explained in detail by means of embodiments illustrated in the drawings. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.